Don't Take Away Your Love
by SHjarta
Summary: Typical Jim/OC story which follows the plot of Treasure Planet *I know, I know* but with Silver's daughter chucked in the mix. :/ I tried to keep as many Jim/Silver moments as I could because they're so damn sweet, and their relationship remains the most touching despite this being a love story. :3 Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One~**

Despite the lovely warm breeze and summer sunshine, I feel groggy, and look somewhat bedraggled. It was not out of my own will that I'd dragged my arse out of bed this morning, but for fear of what terrible punishments lay in wait had I not. Father had made it clear that today, of all days, I was **not** to miss the launch.

Squeezing swiftly through the crowd, I glance up. It's gonna be the biggest ship I'll have ever sailed on, and I gotta say, I've been on a lot of ships. It towers grandly over the entire port, the sails drifting silently, sparkling under the bright rays. I'd certainly not deny the fact that it all looks totally incredible, but still, it's just another pointless expedition to nowhere. I sigh inwardly at the prospect of another 3 months drifting aimlessly in the search of something that, to be blunt, might not even exist, the only company a bunch of clueless twits with nothing better to do than squabble between themselves. I'm well accustomed by now to the way of Dad's crew, and not in a good way, either. I step slowly up onto the plank towards deck.

I recognise the majority of faces, and I've heard enough of the ones I don't know: Mr Arrow, a loud and stocky sailor who's well renowned for his strength and bravery; the Doctor, a nerdy dog-like character who's never been on a ship in his life; then Captain Amelia whom I'd met briefly before, but not enough to say I knew her well. Everyone else, well, they're just mumbling gits and I've seen them enough. I trudge down below, wanting to say hi to Morph.

The kitchen's dark and cold, but Dad's cheery disposition sort of happies the place up, not to mention Morph flitting about, giggling.

"Aw, lass! I 'ad feeling you'd make it on time today," he says as I enter, his strong accented voice bouncing off the walls. Morph immediately flies over to me, licking my cheek.

"When've I ever let you down?" I reply, pulling myself up onto the counter, nicking a purp from the barrel beside me.

"Heh, it's good t'see yer still in one piece."

"I'd say the same," I glance at his cyborg half, taking another mouthful of the fruit. It's been a long time since he was wholly himself, literally.

I hear faded voices descending the steps, growing louder as the bearers draw closer. There goes our precious chat time.

"_That __**woman**__, that __**feline**__! Who does she think is working for WHOM_?"

"_It's __**my**__ map, and she's got me bussin' tab_-"

"_I'LL NOT TOLERATE A CROSS WORD ABOUT OUR CAPTAIN! There's no finer officer in this, or __**any**__ galaxy_." By now the voices are practically in the same room as us.

Three guys: Mr Arrow (who was even more stocky than I'd expected), the Doctor (even more nerdy-looking than I'd expected) and a guy who looks a couple 'years older than me. I watch intently, still eating the purp, as conversation starts between them and my dad. The guy is pretty cute: tall, a dark-demeanour and blue-eyes with the same, single earring I hold on my left side, only in gold. I suppose things will be more interesting with him around, but I can't, I shouldn't, expect much.

Sarcastic compliments are exchanged, introductions and propositions made as I sit here chewing silently, unnoticed. Morph takes a liking to the newcomers (mainly the boy, who's been introduced as Jim Hawkins) and so I'd been abandoned. Not that I mind much, I have my purp.

Jim is to be under Father's charge, still, I won't be seeing much of him 'cause my job's high above the deck, away from all the excitement, if there ever was any. The Doc and Mr Arrow take off to watch the launch, but Jim is ordered to stay put, which means no escape for me (but hey, I'm not complaining). I finish my purp and chuck in into the wastebasket across the room, ridding myself of the sticky fruit and showing off my shooting skills in one hit.

"Aye, Jimbo! I almost fergot," Jim seems surprised at my sudden movement, cause he hadn't noticed me before, "this be me daughter, she don't stick 'round much but ye'll be seeing her."

"Love the earring." I compliment, half-sarcastically (knowing it's identical to mine), then jumping off the side I make my way to the door.

"Likewise," he replies, seeming somewhat dumbfounded and yet almost totally uninterested as I proceed up to the deck, Father eyeing my steps carefully. I love him and all, but sometimes I just wish he'd get off my case.

* * *

I feel like I need to justify myself quickly, cause I do understand the enormity of Jim/OC stories following the exact plot of the original movie and how tiresome it must be to have come across another, so if you don't like it, that's cool, you can say and it'll make me wanna come up with something a bit more interesting next time. But I did have tons of fun writing it and, terrible as it is, it didn't feel totally complete until it was up here.

ALSO because I'm such a noob I originally didn't know, nor can be bothered now, to go through all the chapters putting in the extra space for the paragraphs. :/ It's a bit confusing sometimes but you'll know when there's a sudden change in time or scene that it's a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

I take my place up high in the riggings, and the view is incredible! I gotta say, I complain a lot, but I'm not badly off in terms of ship-jobs. I've been a lookout for Dad's crew since I was eight, about six years ago now. I can see everything from up here: all the crew on deck, the size of my fingertips, all the planets and sky-drifters and the stars. My favourite bit is that I'm totally alone, not nettled by anyone, just me and my music.

Mr Arrow's yelling orders down there, and it looks like Father let Jim out to watch the launch. The ship rises, turning a majority of heads on the dock in awe, jealousy. As it reaches its full height, we all start drifting up slowly. The first time I got on a ship like this I almost floated off into the abyss, but since then I've always tied my foot tightly to the masts. Mr Snuff engages the artificial gravity and I hear several groans from below me: a couple of passengers have clearly never been on a ship before. Thrusters are at full, we're in the right direction and off we shoot. More groans from below. I turn my music up loud in my ears, eyes scanning ahead in the distance.

The deck's quieter now, most of the crew have wondered off to tend to their own business. I hear Father fussing-up to Amelia again, not anything unusual. She cuts him off.

"And Silver, do excuse me for asking, but is that not** your** cabin boy, aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" I peep over the side of the nest where Dad stands looking embarrassed.

"Ahem, momentarily t'be addressed, cap'n," he turns, "Jim-bo!" Jim turns, still on the ropes. Dad chucks a mop and bucket at him, then I lose interest and turn back to my watch.

It's a still evening, no clouds, and the stars'll be out tonight. Too bad my shift ends soon.

I turn down the volume, then pull my headphones from my ears, securing them round my neck. It's a bit awkward up here. I'm tall, so I can't lean over the side, I have to sit on it. As I'm readjusting myself to climb back down, I hear scuffling below me. Seems those no-brains have already started picking on Jim. Spider-like Mr Scroop is climbing down the rigging in front of me, towards Jim, his eyes gleaming and a cruel smile spreading across his contorted face.

In a hurry, I grab onto the rope-ladder and start making my way down as quickly as possible. Scroop reaches Jim, and hisses something that I can't quite hear. Jim throws some rude remark back, then Scroop gets pissed and shoves him up against the wood, claw at his neck. Damn, I'm still only half-way down.

The others are all cheering and shouting, jumping excitedly at the prospect of cabin boy's slaughtering. Nearly there now, though I can see Father emerging from below deck. He'll sort things out no problem, so I relax just a little. Creeping up behind Mr Scroop, he extends his cyborg arm and grabs Scroop's. I've still not been spotted by anyone.

"Mr Scroop," he says, chewing a purp, "y'ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when ya squeeze real **hard**?" Scroop gasps as Dad twists his arm, and he drops Jim. "And come down from t'ere, missy!" he yells in my direction, "careful now." I sigh, seems he noticed me after all.

As I begin my way down, commotion starts again and I turn my head, lose my footing and slip 20 feet onto the hard wooden floor. Some blood slips my mouth. Scroop smirks, but Dad frowns.

"_They say that delicate things... bleed the easiest_." Scroop announces, his snake-like voice full of venom. Jim glances at the red splash on my cheek. We're both on the floor now, and if it weren't for Father's daunting presence we'd probably be in pieces. I sit up, wiping my face and scowling at Scroop.

"Who're you calling delicate you piece of-"

"Downstairs, now." Dad orders. Reluctantly, I stand and retreat slowly, still scowling, to the kitchen. Mr Arrow arrives at the scene shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

It's already dark, Onus took over from me ages ago. Me and Dad've been chatting for ages, the first time in a while I actually enjoyed it too.

"Help yer poor sod-of-a-father haul these piles'a trash up t' the deck, would ya?" I smile and grab one of his waste-barrels, then follow him up above. "Well, t'ank 'eaven for little miracles," I crane my neck to try and see what he's talking about, "been up 'ere an hour and the deck's still in one piece." Oh, it's Jim, still with his mop and Morph flitting about. He glances at me then down at the floor, Dad walks to the edge and chucks out the insides of the barrel.

"Um, I uh," Jim starts, "what you did..." he looks up and smiles slightly, "thanks." I chuck out my barrel and begin to make my way back downstairs, but Dad stops me, smiling sadly.

"Yer like missy, here," he notions at me, "can't resist a bit of commotion. Didn't yer pap ever teach ya t'pick yer fights 'bit more carefully?" Jim turns away, returning to his mopping as Morph resides to our side. "Yer father weren't the teaching sort, was 'e?" Jim frowns. Dad lets go of my arm, but I don't move to leave just yet.

"No. He was more of the... taking-off-and-never-coming-back sort."

"I see." Father looks down at me. Regret for my almost-neglection is obviously in his eyes. I turn back to Jim. He's a sad looking thing, I've not seen him smile much. "Sorry, lad."

"Hey, it's no big deal. Livin' just fine." I raise an eyebrow, and Dad moves to Jim's shoulder.

"Is that so?" a sly smile spreads quickly across his face, "well then, if t'at be the case, I'll be poundin' a few skills into t'at thick head of yers t'keep y'outta trouble!" he says, shoving Jim's forehead, who now looks completely appalled.

"What? You can't do that!"

"From now on, I'm not lettin' ya outta me sight! You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch yer bum without my say-so."

"Don't do me any favours!"

"Oh, you can be sure of t'at, lad. You can be sure of that." He laughs and walks off, leaving confused, annoyed and tired Jim standing awkwardly opposite me. I sigh. Now this is difficult: if I stay I'll have to initiate some sort of lame conversation, but if I leave I'll be ditching the poor sod. Oh, well, dammit. I smile at Jim.

"He acts like a hard-ass, but he's not so bad deep down, you know," I say, walking over, picking up the bucket and moving back to the edge to tip over the contents.

"Oh really?" I turn back to him, bucket in arms, smiling. He chuckles, realising himself, "who am I to contradict you?" I begin walking back over to him. "Are you guys close?"

"Wish I could say yeah, but not really. He's done some bad things. I do care about him a lot, but he's not exactly the inspirational father-figure you'd expect from a dad." I take the mop out of his fingers, putting the bucket in my other hand, as he regards me. "Your hands are freezing." He smiles.

"It's pretty chilly out here," he looks up at the stars, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"Nice night, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he sighs and looks down, then at me, "but I should be getting to bed."

"You look tired." I grip the mop in my hands, and look back at him. His eyes are nice, they seem deeper, darker and sadder than before. "Kay then, g'night cabin boy." He smiles as I make my way towards the cupboard, putting away the mop and bucket, then retreat to the galley on my side.

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

I lean over the side of the nest, craning my neck as far as I can to see over the edge of the ship.

Father's working Jim pretty hard. I giggle as I watch them arguing.

"PUT SOME ELBOW INTO IT!" Poor Jim, he's got a whole ship-bottom's worth of shells to knock off while I just sit here watching. I grin, leaning back into my usual position.

Dad likes Jim. Whenever we get the off-chance to chat, he usually brings him up at least once. I myself haven't spoken to him since that day when Scroop attacked him. Dad says I should try a bit harder. I've never really had many proper friends because I spent so much time travelling with Dad that school was only a small part of my life. As a result, I wouldn't much know how to approach Jim even if I wanted to. Oh well, we're only 5 days into a whole bloody two months.

**Day Eight**~

I stomp my way down the wooden steps towards the kitchen. My shift's over and I'm hungry now, but it seems the place's already occupied.

Jim and Father sit in the corner, peeling potatoes. Father looks over my way and smiles, but Jim's in his own world, looking up out of the window at the stars.

"You boys having fun?" I dig into the purp barrel, searching for a nice, juicy one.

"Havin' fun we are, ain't we lad?"

"Oh, y-yeah, we're having fun." He stutters, knocked suddenly out of his daydreaming. I yank a purp out of the barrel and sidle over to them, Morph realising my presence and shooting over to lick my cheek. I giggle quietly, then look down at them: they've peeled a lifetime's worth.

"It's 11pm," I announce, my mouth full of purp.

"Point bein'?" Dad replies, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"It's late. You should give poor Jim a rest if you're gonna work his butt off again tomorrow." Jim chuckles to himself as I start walking off.

"Pardon me for seemin' rude," Father coughs, putting down his half-peeled potato, "but since when was he under your charge?"

"Just saying," I laugh, chucking the finished purp in the bin, much like the first time.

I can hear Jim and Dad arguing quietly through giggles behind me, and I smile to myself as I leave the room.

The next evening is absolutely gorgeous, so I'm delighted to learn I have a late shift. The stars are brighter than they've seemed in a while and the low whistling of the wind is so pretty I even abandon my headphones down in the galley. There's mumbling and shuffling down on deck, and I can just about make out Jim and Silver's conversation at the very back of the ship. Doors close and things are bundled into cupboards, hinges are swinging and locks are clicking everywhere. Footsteps echoing below me and the slight vibration throughout the wooden structures every now and then. At one point the footsteps are getting louder and louder and the vibrations stronger and stronger, until I'm forced to peek over the side of the nest. It's Jim! I smile at him and hold out my hand to help him up, and he manages to squeeze himself in awkwardly next to me, flipping his legs out over the side like I have to as well.

"Nice night, isn't it?" he says, staring out.

"One of the best I've ever seen." I smile, eyes scanning the billions and billions of blazing lights in front of us, before holding up my hand and pointing to a small cluster of stars. "You see those pretty blue stars?" Jim follows my gaze. "That's where our home planet, Erra, is." He seems surprised.

"My middle name is Pleiades." My eyes are torn from the sky as I turn to face him. What are the chances he would be named after the star system I was born in?

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He smiles. "You look like a Pleiadian, but Silver doesn't."

"He isn't." I giggle, "he's half-Eutorian, but my mother is one hundred percent Pleiadian descent. I still look like one because Dad was more human-ish when he was younger."

"Makes sense."

"And you're from Montressor." I curl up my legs, hooking my arms around my knees.

"It's so dull there," he says, glumly. "Has been really nice to get away." He leans his head back against the mast, eyes closed. He seems tired so I don't say anything else for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Twenty Three**~

It was difficult dragging myself out of bed this morning. I felt even more groggy than on the first day, which is really saying something.

I yank on my boots and pull myself up the stairs, rubbing my scuffed-up hair. Yeah, bet I look great. Nearly everyone's already up. Dad has Jim kneeling on the deck, scrubbing it clean while he towers over, yelling orders. I smile, and make my way up to the nest. My shift ends early, two-pm, today. Maybe I'll go piss off spider-guy, or spend some time with Dad and Jim.

Onus yells at me from below. Gee, time went so quickly! I start climbing down, noticing Jim still scrubbing away in his apron. Father's nowhere to be seen though, so I sidle sheepishly over to him. He looks up from the now-shiny floor and I kneel down.

"You'll be broken by the end of this damned shipride."

"I know," he sits up, smiling slightly and wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. He looks tired. I'd like to help him, but I don't really see how I can right now.

"Jim-bo! Back to work!" Father's bellowing voice bounces around the ship as he trundles up to us. Jim puts his head back down and gets back to scrubbing. "And** you**," he points at me, "stop distractin' him, he got enough on 'is mind as it be."

"My shift finished early today, can't I stick around?" I ask, my elbows falling to rest on my knees as I sink into the floor. Dad looks at me reluctantly, then grins.

"Guess an extra helpin' hand won't do any 'arm. C'mon Jimbo lad," he yanks Jim up with one arm, "we got some longboats t'clean."

I grumble, not used to having to actually get down on my knees and work. It's way more tiring than I'd expected, but it'll probably do me good.

I look over to the other side of the boat where Jim's getting on with it in total silence. I don't know how he does it! I have such an urge to yell at someone or kick something right now.

"Missed a spot!" Dad nudges my back with his foot, as he sits on the side, smoking his pipe. I turn round to frown at him. "I'm serprised at ya, I'da thought with you bein' me girl you'd have more of a backbone," he teases, knowingly. Immediately I spin around and set to work cleaning the entire thing at light-speed.

Three hours later, we're stumbling down the wooden steps to the galley, absolutely exhausted. Does Jim get some sort of reward for this... labour? Father stomps off into the kitchen as cabin boy falls on a barrel, wiping his neck with a small towel. I follow Dad.

"Did a good job back t'ere, ye'll make yer father proud if ya carry on like t'at." I smile.

"So do we get some kinda reward for working our butts off?" I ask, leaning into the purp barrel. He looks over, lifting a brow.

"T'at's reward enough, ain't it?"

"I mean FOOD reward." He laughs, strokes Morph and then looks over at Jim sitting on the barrel.

"I guess we can arrange somethin' for tonight," I grin, "but you'll have t'make it." Damn. "Jim-bo! Getcha butt over 'ere and help us make some hot chocolate!"

Father clears off soon as we'd gotten the stuff outta the shelf, but if I'm honest, it was nice to be alone with Jim. I like his company. Well, I like any company that isn't some snot-filled babbling fat maniac who'll do anything to kick off a fight... so who else is there on this ship? Plus, Jim's pretty cute.

"You know, if I'd asked for food he'd've blown up on me," he remarks, and I laugh, trying desperately to prise open the lid of a 100-year-old cocoa powder can.

"Mind you, he seemed in especially high spirits today," the damn thing won't move an inch.

"Yeah, maybe it was cause you were around. Need some help?" He's trying to fish a pan out of the cupboard, my being not the only one struggling.

"He adores you, you know. And, uh, if you don't mind," standing up, he smiles and walks over to me. I slide the can over to him and after half a minute of huffing and puffing, he gets it open.

"Let's hope it's not poisonous," he returns to his pan-fishing.

"The hell are you doing?" I giggle, and he throws powder all over me. I tip the can over my hand and wipe it all over his protesting face as his hands move to stop me.

"You two! Stop making mess of me kitchen!" Father re-appears suddenly from the galley steps and me and Jim stop our squabbling immediately. Jim tips the steaming, lumpy contents of the pan into two mugs as Dad takes his place at one of the tables, followed by half the crew. Time's gone fast. It's dark again, already.

I light a candle for them, and Father tells stories in the half-darkness, some of which I recognise, some of which I was there for and some he totally made up. Jim takes one of the mugs and sits by the stairs, watching the shadows and listening to Dad's booming voice, smiling because it's a nice evening. I follow suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Twenty Six**~

It's really windy today.

I've got a jacket on, but just **keeping **it on is absorbing all my energy. I can hardly keep my eyes open due to all the tiny pieces of whatever flying through the air, so there's not really much point me being up here, though I'm not allowed down yet. There's hardly anyone on deck, so it kinda feels really lonely. I wouldn't mind if it weren't so cold. It's selfish, but at least if there were others I wouldn't be suffering alone. Plus, I can hardly hear my music from all the wind rushing by. I want my ears out anyway, in case, praise the heavens, I get called down early.

Oh, it's Dad. I try to lean over the edge without almost flying off like last time, to try and yell at him. But I doubt he even remembers I'm up here, he's got better things on his mind, after all.

Like trying to flirt with Amelia again, brilliant. I sigh and sit back down, hugging myself tightly to try and conjure up some warmth. This blasted weather will be the death of me.

Damn, I think I fell asleep, how is that even possible during all this? There's a warm hand shaking me at the neck, and my eyes fly open, only to shut again. The storm's worse now.

"You need to get back down now, it's getting really treacherous up here," hey, it's Jim. I try to sit up but I feel completely numb, so I lie here groaning instead. I'm just so co-operative like that. Jim's grip tightens, and my frown deepens. I didn't fall asleep, I must've passed out from the cold.

"Nhh, you go, I'll be ok," I try to wave my hand in his face but I can't budge it an inch, "I can't move. A couple more hours won't do me anymore ha-"

"You think I came up because I fancied a chat? This is freaking dangerous! I'm not here just to leave down again empty handed." I stare at him, somewhat bewildered at his sudden change in tone, "I'll carry you back if I have to." What a commitment.

"Good luck with that," I laugh, and he just frowns some more. I hope he's not serious.

My almost-fake smile disappears completely as he wraps his arms around my back and under my knees. Oh well, at least my nerves haven't been completely severed, and I can still feel.

"I hope you're tied to something," I whinge, truthfully, as he hauls me out of the nest. If he's not, we're both doomed. "You don't have to do this you know."

"Quiet," he snaps, so I zip it. Oh my God, we're not actually doing this. It's like a 30 foot climb down to the deck on a rope-ladder. Without a harness this is actually completely impossible.

Jim thinks not. He twists his arms so that he can hold me using only one, though not very safely. But I'm not fussed anymore. I'm pretty set on the idea we'll probably die anyway, and I'm too far into a state of numbness to actually give a toss. He slides awkwardly onto the ladder, and hesitates.

"You're absolutely nuts," I tell him, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"Hush. I'm tryna concentrate," he breathes, irritated. Slowly, he uses his free hand to grab the rope three steps down. The same with one foot, then the other. It's absolutely excruciating, being in his arms while he performs this ridiculously dangerous act. And all the while, the wind's blowing violently, hitting us straight on and nearly knocking him off his feet.

I gotta say, despite him being a total weird idiot for risking his life like this, he's bloody brave, and I've a lot to thank him for once I'm capable of doing so.

Halfway to the bottom. I still can't move. By now we're also the only ones out here. I'd have though he'd at least have some support! Maybe Dad nagged him but was too coward to come up, who knows. Actually, how long was I unconscious? It must've been hours for my ability to move to decline to this much.

Oh look, we're almost at the bottom. But ugh, I feel really tired and everything's all spinny. Maybe going back to sleep isn't such a bad idea right now, since I only seem to be annoying Jim. I look up into his determined eyes. I'm exhausted.

Just as I'm nodding off we reach the bottom. He breathes a sigh of relief and carries me, easily this time, down to the galley where Father rushes over to us. Jim collapses onto his barrel again, completely worn-out.

"Gawd forbid girl, ya scared the life outta me," Dad takes me from Jim's tired arms. "T'ank 'eavans we gotta lad like Jimbo to come up and getcha."


	7. Chapter 7

"Look, uh, Jim," I'm down in the galley, twiddling my fingers and staring at the floor, somewhat embarrassed. Jim's clearing the place up, now standing in front of me, staring expectantly. Damn, I'm no good with this stuff. "What you did yesterday," I begin again, "I really appre-"

"Don't mention it," he smiles, cutting me off. "It'd have been a shame to let such a pretty face go to waste, right?" I eye him carefully, feeling awkward and not really knowing how to respond.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I look back up at him, then laugh nervously, "I just can't really believe you did it, I mean, you could've died."

"But we didn't."

"You could've," I argued.

"But we didn't," he repeats. His smile grows, and it sets mine off too. Jim's cool. Man, it's not everyday you find someone like him prepared to risk that much for someone they barely know.

It's 9am, and I've been given the day off because of my current state. I feel a lot better, not 100%, but it's not like Dad would let me work even if I did. Of course, Onus is pretty miffed at me, since he's landed a whole 12 hours of sitting up there 'til I can take over again. The storm subsided in the early hours of the morning, the ship suffered some minor damage, but it's all good.

I still felt bad about what Jim did, so I stuck with him for a bit. I guess there was nothing else to do anyway.

He protested that I shouldn't help him, and no matter how much I tried to change his mind he wasn't having any of it. I was still too weak to argue properly, so I had to sit and watch him work. Ticked me off a bit, but at least I was keeping him company, right? Father was off on his own business, he'd set Jim a list of jobs to do and taken off, making himself clear that if he was back and they weren't done, there'd be trouble.

We talk for hours, moving from kitchen to the deck to the brig, sleeping quarters. Jim worked hard so that he'd get it done early, so afterwards when it was dark we went to sit in the shrouds. Dad finished whatever he was doing at about 9pm, well, he said he'd been holding a meeting.

"Feelin' well now, are ya?" he calls out to me. I nod, and he staggers back downstairs to the kitchen. Jim looks over.

"What's up?" he asks, his expression suddenly a little concerned.

"I don't know, the idea he's been in there all day giving a meeting. I don't like it. It's suspicious."

"You think?" his eyes widen slightly.

"Yeah. I told you before, he's done some bad things. I've never been on a ship that he's, well, messed things up for, but."

"Messed things up for?"

"It's been a long time. Six years ago was the last time he tried anything. I'm just paranoid, forget it." I look down, playing with my fingers.

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Thirty**~

I'm climbing down back to the deck after my shift, guess what I see?

Jim and Dad scooting along in one of the longboats, and it looks like Jim's driving. I smile, and rush down to meet them. Jim told me about his building Solar Surfers, he must be good with that stuff. I, on the other hand, haven't a clue how to drive any-bloody-thing. I reach the bottom just as they're pulling in. Morph flits over to lick my face.

"Oh, hey missy," Dad smiles, helping Jim yank up the boat. I run to the side to help, and it's up in seconds. "T'anks," he says, falling onto his butt, "sit with us for a bit?" I smile and take my place next to him, and he puts an arm around me. "Y'know, lad," he looks at a smiling Jim, still tying up his rope, "if I could manoeuvre a skiff like t'at when I was yer age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today." Jim laughs and sits down too.

"I don't know... they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left," he lies back, hands behind his head. "But I'm gonna change all that."

"Are ya now? How so?"

"Eh, I got some plans, gonna make people see me a little different." Dad looks down, almost sadly, stroking Morph.

"You know, sometimes, plans go astray." I nudge him gently in the stomach, he smiles slightly and nudges me back. Jim doesn't seem to mind, anyway.

"Not this time." He seems pretty certain. I sit in silence, wondering who'll say what next. They seem pretty content with nothing for a few minutes, 'til Dad breaks the nothing-ness, bringing up his cyborg leg, resting it on one of the wooden bars. He tries to tighten a bolt, but to no avail until Morph transforms into a spanner. What'd he do without Morph?

"Oh, t'ank ya Morphie."

"So uh," Jim starts, now leaning in, the smile wiped clean off his face, "how'd that happen, anyway?" Dad lifts his fingers slowly, and looks over to me.

I know the whole story. He won't talk about it though. Neither of us will.

"You give up a few t'ings, chasin' a dream."

"Was it worth it?" Dad smiles, and glances over at me again. I smile too, then he stands up and moves to sit with Jim instead.

"I'm hopin' it is, Jimbo. I most surely am." Silence. I look around. There's nothing to be suspicious of, but things are too quiet. There's no shouting up on deck, none of the usual rummaging around. Those two don't even seem to notice though, they look as if they could fall asleep there.

"Uh, guys?" Dad opens one eye, Jim opens both to look at me, "is it just me, or is-"

Bang. The ship jolts so violently that I'm thrown out of the longboat entirely and they're thrust onto the other side. Sudden yelling begins, feet screeching everywhere.

The hell is this, ANOTHER storm? Dad jumps out of the boat, and runs up onto the deck to check out what's going on. Jim jumps out of the boat, and runs over to me to help me up and check if I'm alright, which I blatantly am. I smile nervously at him, and he returns it, gripping my arm as we run up to the deck together.

The sky is red, and there are balls of fire flying everywhere. Everyone's in a panic. I grip onto Jim, scared. I wish I was fearless as I'd seemed **last time**.

"ALL HANDS FASTEN YOUR LIFELINES!" Mr Arrow yells, and everyone hurries to do as he says, including me and Jim. I don't believe this. We're only a month into the trip, and we've already had two bloody storms? Or whatever this is. The Doctor's yelling something about a supernova. Great.

Some more fireballs fly towards us, this time piercing the sails. Amelia's eyes widen.

"MR ARROW!" she screeches, "SECURE THOSE SAILS!" Mr Arrow turns, cupping his hands to his mouth to make his booming voice even louder as he shouts out his orders.

Everyone sets to work immediately. I've never seen a crew move so fast, I guess in fear of their own death. This time, we're all in it together.

Because I spend the majority of my time high up in the ship, it's not hard for me to scrabble up there quickly and skip around on the masts. Me and Jim both have to help Silver up, for once I'm not the one lagging. We're almost done as another fireball hit Silver's feet, cutting his lifeline as he flies off the mast. Jim runs to catch the tail of his rope, and somehow yanks him back up. Thank God, my heart stopped beating for a moment. If anything happens to either of them, I'll be in pieces at the end of this.

But we did manage to pull down the sails, then made our way back down where it was safer.

Oh, what's happened now? Some big thing's floating towards us, but Delbert's rambling on about a black hole. God, what mess have we gotten ourselves into now?


	9. Chapter 9

The big thing floats slowly away from us, revealing that Delbert was entirely correct: the star's devolved into a black hole.

I look at Jim. That state of numbness comes over me again, and I feel kinda faint but that's ok. I don't care anymore.

"No, no, no! Don't faint on us now," Jim's yanking me up by my waist, Dad's looking nervously into space. Ugh, I want to sleep.

A wave hits us, throwing me and Jim into the mast, Father a good few feet further back.

Captain, now on the wheel, and Delbert are still yelling at eachother, but I can hardly make out what they're saying over the sound of the winds. Jim helps me back onto my feet, only to be knocked down again by another wave.

Mr Arrow's yelling again.

"UNFURL THOSE SAILS!" There's confusion amongst the crew, they try to argue, but reluctantly climb back up to untie what they'd just secured. Jim looks down at me, I'm in a state.

"Stay here, and-"

"No, I'm coming up." I pull myself back onto my feet, determined now. He looks at me doubtfully, concerned, but I'm already climbing.

I got confused and ended up on a mast with Mr Arrow and Scroop. I wanted to be closer to Jim and Dad, but it doesn't matter. We release the sails as quickly as possible, but another wave hits, throwing Mr Arrow off the boat completely, and leaving me hanging by my fingers. I hear Jim yelling my name from behind, but I'm back on my feet fast. Dad takes Jim down to the deck, safe from the fireballs. I run to try and help pull Mr Arrow in, but Scroop gets there before me. Shit, I really don't think he's gonna be helping Arrow back onto the mast.

He shoves me out of the way, and all I can do is watch in horror as he cuts away at the poor guy's lifeline. The fear plastered across Mr Arrow's face is the most horrible thing I've seen in as long as I can remember. His eyes widen in fear, shock written all over them as he watches one of his own crew members cut away at his life. Everything happens so quickly. Scroop's claw snips entirely through the rope, his smirk spreading as he watches Arrow fall to his death, screaming. I sit in shock, absolutely aghast, my mouth open in an "o" shape, but I have to act fast cause I'll be next if I don't watch it. Fending Scroop off won't be a problem anymore though, I've never felt so full of hated and disgust for someone, adrenaline is pumping around my body so quickly and my heart is beating so heavily I think it might pop out of my chest. Even though I hardly knew Arrow, I feel remorse about not being capable of stopping Scroop, who's now turned to face me, grinning.

"_You'd better not mention a word of this, or your precious cabin boy will be no more_," he threatens. I scowl at him, and lunge to try and throw him over. He stumbles, but twists me off, I bring my leg around to kick him in the head, making him bleed. He cries out, and scrapes his claw along my shoulder. Ouch, it went in deep. He grins at the blood streaming out from my tshirt. I punch him twice in the gut, hard, and he falters but throws me into the mast again. I hit my head and everything goes blurry.

What the hell happened? Are we dead?

No, no we're not dead. But where the hell am I? It looks like we got out of the storm; all I can see is a night sky filled with stars. Damn, Arrow's dead. And Scroop, I suppose, isn't going to be taking the blame for this. I'll tell the captain somehow, or maybe I'll just get rid of him myself. But I can't stand up, I've got a cut across my stomach and when I move it just bleeds more.

I groan. Wait, they're talking down on deck. Scroop's talking down on deck.

"_I'm afraid... Mr Arrow has been lost_," there's a gasp, "_his lifeline was not secure_." Not secure my butt! He'll blame it on Mr Arrow himself? What the hell is this!? Wait, Jim's speaking.

"No! No I checked them all," sounds like him running across the deck, "I did, I checked them all. I swear!" Damn, Jim was checking the lifelines? Fricking Scroop's gonna pay for this. Ugh, I can't get down to tell them. What if I bleed to death? Amelia will lose all faith in Jim for this, she adored Mr Arrow.

"_Also, Silver's girl has hit her head_," huh? "_I'm taking care of her_." Sod you spider arsehole. I twist and turn, but my bones feel so heavy, and my head hurts so much. The crew scatter on the deck, as I strive desperately to stay awake.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up again, feeling stiff, but now I can move at least. It's even darker, probably the middle of the night. Damn, I gotta go tell Jim, he'll be in pieces thinking that it's his fault. I haul myself round the mast, climbing down fast as I can. The deck's empt- oh, Dad's talking to Jim. Looks like he's gonna send him off to bed.

I jump the last bit, sprinting fast as I can towards them. Jim's walking off, but turns his head just as I throw myself onto him, almost in tears.

"What the devil was you doing up there?" Dad asks confused, annoyed. I ignore him, wrapping my arms ever tighter around Jim's back and nestling my head into his shoulder. He seems surprised, but hesitantly returns the gesture.

"It wasn't your fault," I choke, almost in tears. "Scroop... he cut Arrow's lifeline." They both gasp.

"Are ya seriou-" Dad starts.

"Yes!" There's a strong silence, until Jim looks down at my bleeding body.

"He did this to you?" He asks, as I pull away finally and wipe my eyes. I must look a complete state. I think the answer to his question is obvious so I try to tell them what happened instead.

"Arrow flew off and I wa-"

"Did he do that to you?" Jim interrupts me to repeat himself, more forcefully this time. I sigh, about to burst into tears.

"He did." He frowns, but more sympathetically than angrily. He pulls me in tight for another hug. I hug him back, choking internally and on the brink of crying incessantly. Dad manages a sad smile, and walks round to ruffle my scuffed-up hair. Then he turns back towards the galley steps.

"I'm takin' meself ta bed, we'll sort t'at twit out tomorra," me and Jim pull away from eachother, and I smile at Dad, my eyes shimmering. "Night!" he calls as he plods downstairs.

"Night."

After a few minutes of silence, I look back up at Jim, then fall into his shoulder. He's warm. I'm freezing.

"I'm sorry, Jim. About what he did," tears slide suddenly down my face and inside I'm bubbling with anger, "it was horrible."

"It's ok," he says finally, and I pull back to look at him properly. "We'll survive." He tries a smile, but looks sadder than ever. His deep blue eyes are troubled and the creases in his face are more exaggerated than ever. He has a constant brooding-look about him, like he's never totally happy because there's always something to worry about. And although he is resisting, I can see his lips trying to tug themselves downwards and his eyes glimmering in the dim moonlight. I think he was crying earlier, but I couldn't be sure. I notice him studying my face in the same way, and I let out a nervous laugh then scratch the back of my neck.

I need sleep. I need to get away from Jim before things get too complicated, and I need to think things over, badly, because I don't know what I want anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day Thirty Nine**~

Ugh, Jim and Morph are so noisy in the morning.

I chuck myself out of my hammock, landing hard on my butt on the wooden floor, then yank on my black boots. It's early hours, and my shift'll start soon. I dawdle slowly, sleepily into the dark kitchen, but Dad's not in there. Me and him've gotten really close during this trip, something I'd not have expected even if someone'd told me. I wanted to say morning to him before I go off for my watch, seeing as I wouldn't get a chance to talk to him 'til evening. There's scuffling behind me as Jim slips clumsily, sleepily, down the steps, pulling on one of his own shoes as he does so. He seems surprised to see me here, just as much as I do.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" I smile, cause how can I yell at him when he's making that face?

"It's cool. What're you doing down here?"

"Looking for Morph," darting over to the purp barrel, he glances in, a grin spreading across his mischievous face as he jumps inside. I smile, sidling slowly over to the barrel, and peeping in at Jim grappling at Morph. But the sweet morning bliss ends abruptly as footsteps and unfriendly voices begin treading down the galley steps. I panic, searching the room desperately for a place to hide, but end up jumping inside the barrel with Jim. He seems just as startled as I am, especially to see my dad yelling at the lot of them. Another one of his "meetings," I'll bet. I knew he was up to something! Shit, if they realise we're here we'll be toast, but we can't leave now. Hopefully if we keep quiet they won't notice us, and we can tell the captain what's going on later. Damn, damn, damn, I really should've noticed something was up. I can't believe I brushed it aside like I did. I suppose Dad was being so sweet and lovely towards Jim and I that I didn't imagine he could be capable of backstabbing the lot of us, though that must've been the whole idea.

"We're sick of all this waiting!" one yells. Jim peeks through the slit in the wood, I just sit and cringe, waiting, almost knowing what we're gonna hear, praying to God they don't mention Jim.

"Ve are vanting to MOVE!" another shouts.

"We don't move 'til we got the treasure in 'and!" Father's voice silences the rest, but Scroop appears beside him.

"_I say we kill 'em all now_," Jim's expression is turning desperate, and I feel awful.

"I say what's to say!" Dad chokes Scroop with his cyborg arm, "an' disobey my orders again, like t'at stunt ye pulled with Mr Arrow, then so help me, you'll be JOINING HIM!" Scroop's large, spider-like body is thrown violently against the barrel, almost knocking it over. Me and Jim scramble to stay upright, and keep our mouths shut, shivering.

"_Strong talk, but I know otherwise_," a large, red claw appears above us both, descending quickly. We're sitting on the purps, so he's not going to reach any. Thinking quickly, I grab one from below me and hold it under his claw. He takes it, unsuspecting of any presence other than the ones in front of him.

"Got somet'ing to say, Scroop?" Dad asks, somewhat wary now.

"_It's that boy_," oh come on, this isn't fair, "_me thinks... y'have a soft spot for 'im_." I can feel expressions changing, without even looking.

"Now mark me... the lotta ya! I care 'bout one t'ing and one t'ing only!" Jim's eyes widen, "Flint's trove! Ya think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nope-wipin' little whelp?" Jim looks completely, utterly defeated, I want to fall into a black hole, and Scroop continues.

"_Oh, what was it now? Ye've got the makings of greatness in ya_!"

"Shut yer yap!" I'm guessing from Jim's reaction and Dad's change in tone that it was something he'd said earlier when Jim was down, after Arrow's death. If Jim wasn't on this boat I'd be dead miffed, but Father's made such a mess now.

"I cozied up to that kid to keep 'im off our scent. I ain't gone soft-"

"PLANET HO!" Onus yells from the nest. Yay! Now Jim feels like dying, I feel like dying, Dad will hate us forever and Morph's flitting about like nothing happened, on top of the fact we finally got to wherever the hell we were going. Not much time to tell Captain anymore.

Seeing as Jim isn't currently in the spirits to move, I pull myself out of the barrel, scowling. Dad's full of shit. I hate him.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" I spin round. Jim's out of the barrel, glaring at me.


	12. Chapter 12

"No! Jim, no. I'm not, I'm not I swear," his frown deepens, and the fear on my face escalates.

"You are. They didn't mention you once, you're obviously a part of this," he turns away, starting to walk out. I grab his arm to stop him but he only shoves me away angrily.

"Jim, listen to me," he only turns again, frowning harder as he tries to leave the galley. "JIM!" I yank him back to me and scowl, not quite matching his own, but close enough, "the bloody hell do you think I am? I care about you a lot and I'd nev-"

"I don't want to hear it. Let go of me," he shoves away my hand, his disposition darker than I'd ever imagined it could get, and he storms out of the room. I stand panting, defeated. Shit.

Wait, there's footsteps. I hope he just realised what he was accusin- oh, it's Dad. I frown again, and he enters, shocked to see me.

"Lass? Wat're ya doin' down 'ere?" I back onto a table, hands searching behind me for something sharp. I know how easily damaged his cyborg leg is.

"I might ask you the same." He seems thoughtful for a moment, then latches onto what's happened. "Jim heard it all, I hope you're proud of yourself." Dad's eyes widen, but I move before he can say anything else, grabbing the knife and ducking, stabbing his leg as I make my escape. He yells in pain and I run onto the deck fast as I can.

Jim had also run, he stops for a moment on the other side of the deck as he watches me, but shuts the office-door behind him. Amelia and the Doctor are in there, I hope. They'll sort shit out while I take care of this lot. All the eyes on deck are turning to me, and I hear Dad's desperate footsteps below.

"If y'even dare ta-" I kick his head hard, then shove through four of the crew in front of me as I scramble up to the nest, kicking Onus in the head and watching as he falls. I have no weapons on me at all, so if I'm gonna help Jim and the others I've gotta think fast. There's squabbling below on deck, but Father hauls himself up and whistles. Everyone shuts up, and turns to his likes for the next orders, their eyes glinting with excitement. Scroop eyes me slyly from below, and I grimace at him. I feel pretty safe up here right now, but that's not gonna last.

"Change in plan, lads!" Dad raises his cyborg arm, now an enormous knife, "we strike NOW!" Everyone grins as they run to grab weapons. Scroop, on the other hand, needs not a weapon as he holds his own at the end of his arms. He smiles and starts climbing the rigging, to the nest where I'm standing. He doesn't look an ounce afraid. He should be, cause this time I'm not going to lose. I leap off the side, and strike a kick which almost hits him right in the head. He ducks, then claws at my leg, catching it, but that's no problem. I grab the mast and swing my entire body around, to bring my other foot right into his face. He snarls in pain, releasing my leg and losing his balance a little. I knee him in his neck, making him gasp and let go completely. He grapples at the side, but doesn't manage to keep hold, so resorts to my foot again. I throw him off and watch him fall, landing in an unconscious pile. Easy win.

I jump the rest of the way down, then run to the office-room, of which the door's already been forced open. There's a pistol lying on the floor, next to a hole. I grab it and jump in, running towards the longboats, where I expect Jim and the others will be making their escape. Hands and a couple others are ahead of me, I run into them, pushing them into a heap and continue onwards. Amelia and the Doctor are scrabbling into a boat, guns in hand. It seems Morph has nicked the map from Jim's pocket and flown off with it, much to the escapees' annoyance. Furthermore, Dad's standing behind at the controls and closing the hatch so that the longboat won't fall into the sky, but the floor. I get fired at a couple of times, but duck both bullets. Hands and the others make it to the door, then run forward, towards the boats. I'm on the other side. I take the gun and shoot at a large light above their heads, it falls, breaking the platforms, and they fall right through the gap. Jim's back in the boat with the map by now, but staring at me in confusion. Father's on the floor at the other edge, and the hatch door is still closing.

By the time I've reached the controls, there'll be more of the others down here and we'll all die. If I don't do anything, the hatch will close and the others will get here and we'll all die. But all I have is a gun! I can't shoot Dad. I could try to block the door then attack him, but by the time it's secure he'll have a knife to one of the others' necks, Jim most likely.

Or, I could just knock the longboat out early. The hatch is still wide enough for it to slip through. I look up. Breathing in slowly, holding the gun in both of my shaking hands, I shoot at the holding rope and the entire thing falls down, just through the closing gap, towards the earth.

Jim yells out my name but they're too far gone now.


	13. Chapter 13

Dad scowls at me from across the platforms. I drop my gun, and fall to my knees.

Jim and the others are safe with the map.

More of the others come spilling in, and I'm yanked up by my arms, something cold pressed against my neck. But it's fine, I'm fine, Jim's safe.

I love complaining when I have reason to, but without anyone here to listen it's really no fun. I can't even talk to myself anymore because my throat is so hoarse!

I'm fine though, I'll have plenty of awesome future-scars to show off now. My entire body's aching. I have scratches all over my face, my bare arms are red with blood and scabs, the cut-holes in my trousers show the deep wounds and my hands and feet are sore. How many tries do you need to guess who did it? Spider-psycho was, of course, the first to volunteer to "take care" of me, and unsurprisingly I haven't seen Dad's face in a while either. But that's cool, if I were to see anyone right now I'd only really think of picking Jim. I don't blame him for reacting like he did, cause I guess hearing all that crap from Dad must've broken his heart.

The door creaks open and a cyborg leg steps hesitantly inside the room. I find myself rolling my eyes, avoiding looking at him. The gentle click of the door and his jagged breathing are the only noises that follow, so eventually I glance up to meet his gaze. Half his face is in shadow, but I can see his mouth turned downwards in an unhappy frown, his eyes sagging in sadness.

"I don't like seeing you like t'is, lass."

"Well guess who put me here?" He looks really upset.

"I'll let y'go, if y'like." I think for a minute.

"Why?" He doesn't reply, just steps a few feet closer and kneels in front of me, brooding.

"I bet if you ha'n't fallen for Jim, you'd be on our side right now." My eyes widen a little, then thin again as I frown at him.

"What you did was evil either way."

"Do you t'ink I'm evil?" His question catches me out, and I don't know how to respond for a minute. I eye him carefully, biting my lip. He's my Dad, the only family I have left in the world. But he messed things up for me and Jim, he lied to me and he ordered for me to be beaten up. Albeit, he's still my Dad, and I still love him. But I've made up my mind.

"Yes." His expectant expression drops immediately from hopeful to almost absolutely devastated. He suddenly looks old, troubled and lost. I feel bad for a split second, then turn away and scrunch up my face so I don't have to look at him. Slowly, he stands up, defeated, and I hear him quietly padding across the room. The slamming door makes me jump.

**Day Forty Two**~

A loud noise, like a siren, wakes me from my almost-sleep. If it weren't for my hands locked above my head, I'd be deep in slumber, but it's so uncomfortable.

The noise stops after only a few moments. That's weird, what could've set that off- what the hell is this? The dim lights barely occupying the small room all go out, much as suddenly as did the siren. What's going on? I sit, wondering for another few minutes, and the lights are back on. I can hear scuffling near me, below the deck. Sounds like someone's running, or a fight.

I laugh when the artificial-gravity dies. Whatever's going on, someone's having fun with the wires. I slowly lift off the floor, some of the dirt coming with me. Unfortunately, I don't float very high cause of my being tied to the wall, but it's still fun. After several minutes, it's back on suddenly. I fall hard on my butt, and nothing else happens after that. Boring, boring, boring.

I hope someone comes to take me outta here now. Jim'd be nice, I'd like to see him again.


	14. Chapter 14

The door flies open, and he walks in. Jim stands there, shocked, whispering something to himself, but all I can hear is my name here and there.

I grin, my face glowing at his sudden presence. His expression doesn't change, he looks completely remorse. Morph, who was with him too, squeals and flits over to lick my scabby cheek, and I giggle. Jim follows, his feet lagging. He falls onto his knees, Morph changes into a key and he unlocks my tired, worn hands. I want to hug him but I haven't even the energy to move.

"This is my fault," he announces. I frown.

"It's actually Silver's fault." He looks up at me, sadly. I lift an eyebrow. "Hey, Jim, it's cool. I'm fine, just help me up, would you?" He stands up, and pulls me with him. I fall onto his chest and he pulls me in close for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking. I swear, I don't know if you can forgive me at all, but I'm so sorry," I yank myself away with what strength I have left, and a wry smile escapes my lips.

"Oi, I said it's fine."

"But it's-"

"Fine! It's fine," he sighs, defeated, "why're you here anyway?" He wouldn't've come back for me alone just yet. The ship would be moving, and happier noise would be adorning the decks. Plus there was that weird stuff going on, I'm still dying to know what, or who, it was.

"Morph tricked us. We left the map here... and, also to get you," he stares a moment, then pulls me in again, so tight he might've crushed my back, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm better than alright!" I grin, and he manages a smile.

We're quiet for a few minutes. He's still holding me tightly, but my face is inches from his. He moves my fringe out of my eyes, and edges in closer. In all those romance movies, this is usually the part where the guy leans in and kisses the girl, but before any of that can happen the door flies open and some weird metal thing runs in screaming.

"JIMMY! I FOUND YOU! BWAHAHA!" The robot-thing spreads its arms wide, looking up triumphantly as if he'd accomplished something brilliant, as Jim and me are promptly thrown away from eachother, **his **face a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment, mine... plain surprise and confusion.

"BEN!" Jim yells, somewhat angrily. What the hell is going on? What is that thing?

"Weheheee! So this is your girlfriend? Oh she's so CUTE!" My eyebrows automatically lift as the robot makes weird 'oh-it's-so-adorable' faces. Jim stomps over.

"Quiet down! She's not my girlfriend," I'm left standing by myself, but I feel strong enough to be left alone now. I walk slowly, hesitantly, over to them both. The robot, "BEN" apparently, runs past a protesting Jim and jumps right onto me, the force knocking me over, and we fall in a pile on the floor. I laugh, but Jim goes mental, yanking BEN off me fast as he dare try.

After endless squabbling, we're in the longboat that they came in, and advancing down to the planet. I'm excited! I hardly saw it before because of all the fuss.

It's quite the contrast to any planet I've ever seen before, most especially my own. Tall mushroom-like trees tower over the vast jungles, and it looks completely uninhabitable. I heard myths about Flint having paid to have this entire place built, which now seems somehow possible. I was doubtful about the entire voyage's meaning to begin with, but it seems it wasn't so stupid after all, being here and seeing all this. I wonder if we'll find anything?

Jim steers the longboat down near a small clearing, then I follow him and BEN to a circle-shaped hatch. BEN lifts it open clumsily, and jumps in to be followed by me, Jim and Morph. I feel a lot more able now, but still not fully capable of what I'd need to be if we ran into Dad again. The hatch opened into an entire world underneath the surface, tunnels leading every direction imaginable. It's all a bit daunting, really, though I didn't know at all what to expect. We seem a bit direction-less, but Jim seems confident enough.

BEN reaches a ladder and stops, exclaiming that "we're home". It's dark up there, Jim said the Doc and Captain Amelia are probably asleep. Jim goes first, map in hand, full of anticipation and readiness to show the others, but despite his calm attitude I feel nervous. BEN's up next, and I watch as he disappears above the surface. My knees suddenly feel weak, and the top looks a long way away. I reach up, my fingers grabbing the edges of the hatch, and pull myself slowly, painfully up. I'm at eye-level with the ground just in time to see a thin, unnaturally bony hand wrap itself around the map, then Dad's face appearing out of the darkness, an evil smile spreading across his lips, showcasing his missing front tooth.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed." I know that look in Dad's eyes: he's in a dangerous mood. Jim looks around him desperately, only to find both the Captain and the Doctor tied and gagged, held by the pirates who betrayed all of us. I've not been noticed yet, but hysterical BEN is sure to let them know of my presence in no time. The ex-crew launch themselves at Jim and the robot, wrapping long tentacles around Jim's arms and BEN's neck. I lower myself quickly, finding my heart beating ten times its usual pace and my breathing ragged and unsteady. What the hell do I do? I can't do **anything **in this state! Either I stay here and wait to be caught, or if I'm lucky listen to them getting hauled off. I could try to ambush Dad, but what good would that do? There are about twenty of them out there! He has the map, but I know from previous conversations that Jim's the only one who can open it. No bother, I'm interrupted from my thoughts when Birdbrain Mary, someone who's had it out for me since I met her, pokes her head over the top of the shaft. I look up, a wave of tiredness and nausea sweeping heavily over me. My eyes feel weighted and have I got a freaking migraine now or something? The ugly whatever-she-is screeches in joy as she yells my name to the others, jumping up and down on the spot. She's too small to pull me out herself, which would usually be hilarious but I'm too dazed right now to laugh at her.

Jim is screaming in protest somewhere behind me as rough arms yank me up. A hand is smacked across my cheek and I'm awoken from my tired wave, only to find my father's face right in front of my own. I'm completely surrounded. I'm not usually one for giving up but there's absolutely nothing I can do right now but accept my capture.

"Well lookie who it is! I'm impressed, lad." Dad turns to smile cruelly at Jim, who looks down at his feet, almost embarrassed. I frown at him as he turns back to face me, only smearing his grin further across his lips. He leans forward to kiss my forehead, holding my chin between two fingers, a gesture he used to repeat everytime he left me alone. It silences everyone, but makes me badly want to cry. Generally expressing emotions like that isn't a problem for me, I don't mind crying or screaming, hiding or shaking in fear in front of people but it'd kill me right now for Dad's actions to upset me so much. I would be letting myself down, I want to be stronger than that. Thankfully he moves away quickly, but Jim shoots me a sympathetic glance, most likely noticing my eyes quivering a little, before glaring up at my Dad who's waltzing quickly towards him with the map in hand.

"Ye're just like me, Jimbo." Dad leans in close to Jim's face, "ya hates to lose." Silver laughs a little before running his fingers over the golden sphere, but is clearly struggling. Jim shakes his head, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Open it!" Dad orders, shoving the map in cabin boy's face, who reluctantly takes it in his hands. At first he just frowns, clearly refusing to do as told, but the cyborg twists his mechanical arm into a gun and points it directly at my head. "I'd get busy," he warns. I don't budge an inch, my face remains as stony and empty as the sordid room we stand in. Jim can make his own mind up, I don't want in any way to influence what he's thinking. Though, as I expected, he slowly turns to the map and everyone watches in awe as his fingers move lightning-speed, flickering across the smooth surface and creating ridges and new patterns. Lights explode from the sphere and form a shape in the middle of us all, triggering even more surprised faces.

"Of all the powers that be, would ya look!" Dad's face lights up in excitement, he's been waiting for this moment a long time. The holographic planet narrows itself into a long, thin line, suddenly stretching outside and it's clear to us all that it'll lead us the way. "Tie 'em up!" Dad orders, after chuckling to himself, but Jim's already closing the map back up. "And leave 'em with the others, til-" the green, bleeping hologram immediately withdraws and seemingly flies back into Jim's hands.

"You want the map? You're takin' me too." The blackness around Jim's eyes is darker than ever as he glares Father down, who does not seem phased one bit by Jim's sudden confidence.

"Ohh," Dad shakes his head, first in disapproval and annoyance, then suddenly in amusement. "We'll take 'em all!"


	16. Chapter 16

We're crammed into longboats, my hands tied to Jim's and my back against his. His fingers wrap around my own, reassuring me just a little. I still feel tired, but I'm slowly regaining my strength, and I'm beginning to feel more optimistic. Dad is next to us, BEN behind us and Doppler and Amelia a little further back. At least it's not uncomfortably cold, actually the planet is quite warm, and there's a lovely light breeze which is ruffling our hair and clothes. After what seems a lifetime of travelling, the boat comes to a half, the ropes around us are loosened and we're let off. The Doctor and Captain are forced to stay behind, but BEN and I are for some reason allowed to accompany the others. Morph hides, shivering, in Jim's pocket.

"It's ok, Morph, it's ok." BEN walks up from behind me to join Jim, and I wait for another enthusiastic long rant.

"Jimmy, I-I don't know about you but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes! At least, I think it's my life." I want to ask where the hell Jim met this thing, but now doesn't really seem like an appropriate time. "WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE?!" Jim hurriedly clasps a hand to BEN's mouth, but the robot's sudden outburst makes me chuckle. At least he livens up the place! It's so dull around here.

"This isn't over yet," Jim hushes BEN. The more we walk, the faster the green hologram bleeps. Excited faces are all around us; the whole atmosphere is overwhelming.

"We're gettin' close, lads!" Dad yells, sword-in-air, "I smell treasure awaitin'!" He grabs Jim's t-shirt with one of his enormous hands and drags him forwards. Everyone follows closely behind. The tall plants are slashed at by Father's cyborg arm, now a massive knife. He slashes and slashes, slashes until nothing is left and we can see what we've been striving towards for so long: the edge of a cliff.

This, of course, is really no picnic for everyone else but I find it rather amusing, and struggle to hold back a smile. Desperate and angry yelps echo across the empty valley and some even throw themselves to the floor in disgust. The hologram disappears once again, and Jim is blamed for it.

"What's goin' on, Jimbo?" Dad bellows, his frustration written in the many lines of his forehead. Jim is desperately trying to re-open the map.

"I don't know!" Jim cries, "I-I can't get it open!" Birdbrain Mary jumps on this opportunity, literally, by pouncing on cabin boy's back and shoving him to the floor.

"We shoulda never trusted this **boy**!" she yelps, clearly pleased with herself.

"I'd suggest ya get t'at gizmo goin' again, and fast!" Father and all the others begin ranting at Jim, pressurising him to start everything back up. Jim wouldn't know! But I've figured it out. Flint either had a great sense of humour, or we just don't know how to unlock the doorway to his trove. No matter how much of a joker the pirate may've been, it's clearly the latter, and so there's gotta be something we need to trigger to open some kind of portal to the treasure. And which device has led us all this way, only to stop working at the very moment we reach the end of our long journey? The map, of course! I walk slowly over to Jim, and crouching down next to him, softly take the map from his hand while examining the floor. Although weeds and moss are blocking the majority of the surface from our view, it's clearly covered in markings similar to those engraved onto the golden sphere. We happen to be directly above the centre, a small dent which is perfectly shaped for the map. I feel the eyes of the entire crew, especially Jim right next to me, boring into my back, waiting expectantly for something to happen. I take a deep breath, praying that this will work, before shoving the map into the hollow.

The entire floor lights up, a bright greenish-yellow and everyone takes a step back. Another green hologram, a sphere this time, ascends from the ground. It's covered in thousands of symbols. Jim stands up, and pulls my arm to help me too. He leans in to take a look at the new circle, but before he can properly move, more green lines are flying in from the valley below to create a massive triangle right in front of us all. The force is unbelievable, I feel myself being thrown back but this is only a hologram! Isn't it? A picture slowly fades into view, no, a direct door to the Lagoon Nebula, which is millions of light-years away from us! It's absolutely beautiful, and I'm guessing we could just step right into it if we wanted.

"Oh, have mercy." Dad takes a step back, in awe, just like the rest of us.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim's voice seems so far away.

"But that's half-way 'cross the galaxy!" Dad drags a finger across his chin, like he often does when he's puzzled.

"A big door," Jim starts, pressing at different symbols and watching as places all over flash up on the portal. "Opening and closing. Let's see." I look over at him, but his gaze is absolutely fixed on the portal. Everyone else looks mystified, but Jim continues. "Kinapis," his face lights up as he recognises this closest place to his home, "Montressor Space Port." His finger lands on the small, but recognisable, symbol for the moon-like port and unsurprisingly it flashes straight up. The place where all of this started. "So that's how Flint did it!" Jim's excited now, pressing buttons quicker and quicker and I can see Father's irritation growing at just the same speed. He even manages to land on Erra, but I say nothing. It looks pretty dead compared to everywhere else. Suddenly, I feel a horribly strong contraction in my stomach, and my heart feels like it's shrinking up. I clasp my chest, eyes wide, staring ahead of me.

Jim continues speaking but everyone is a billion miles away, the only thing I can hear is my own breathing and the blood pumping around in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

I can feel my face heating up as blood rushes to my head, everything goes a bit blurry and all the joints in my bones seem to crumble into dust. The floor is rising and the sky is lowering. The world becomes a big warped mess, faces contorted, trees upside down. The only real thing is my own confusion. Jim is walking towards me, but I hold out my shaking hands to urge him not to because it's only throwing me more off balance. An all-too-familiar warm and metallic liquid trickles from my lips and my ears, and suddenly I'm covered in blood. What the hell is happening to me? Is this an aftershock from all the beating earlier, or something way more serious? Everything is moving so quickly, why aren't the others falling over? My head hurts so badly. The floor wraps itself around my back. No, not the floor, Jim's right next to me holding me. He's so ugly, why is he so ugly? I stare at him in confusion as I try to remember how he used to look. His pupils are almost non-existent and his lips are all twisted, his hair is a disgusting mess, greasy and sticky. The face he's pulling is scaring me. There are a million voices, screaming at me, enveloping me; I'm slipping into darkness but there are thousands of arms grappling at my sick and broken body, forcing me in a thousand different directions. I can't breathe anymore, and my limbs refuse to move. My head melts into a hot soggy pile and I can't see anything anymore.

"We'll come back for you," is the last thing I hear.

I sit up, coughing out thick saliva and traces of blood. The floor is hard, which is a good thing because it means my brain's not going all weird anymore. I'm completely alone on the edge of the abyss, but the portal is right in front of me. I can see some movement inside, but I'm still a little too dozy to try and take it in. I'm only fully awoken when BEN, runs, screaming, towards me. Gee, what's up now?

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" He pulls at my arms, violently shaking my whole upper torso. I don't want to move, I feel like I'm stuck to the floor. No, no I have to pull myself out of this mess. Get up, come on, get up. Even BEN seems more troubled than usual, so something must be wrong, I've gotta help him. He tells me that this entire planet is rigged to explode in no time, so we have to get the others and ready the ship for when Jim makes it out. I'm on my feet, following the crazy robot into the trees which we came through, all thoughts of illness or dizziness pushed aside from my head. If I just keep running, keep moving, always occupied, I'll be fine. When we reach the longboat, the Captain and the Doctor have already escaped from Meltdown, who is now unconscious. The Captain notices me and nods. Always so formal! BEN tells them, screams at them, what he told me and we all get into the longboat promptly. Doppler apparently cannot drive anything that flies, Amelia is injured and BEN is too all-over-the-place, so I'm forced to take over the controls. I'm really no good at this stuff, and I let them know, but we have no other choice. I pull at the levers and buttons I've seen Dad use before, and we rise slowly into the air. BEN is beside me, guiding me. Even though he's insane it's so nice to be with someone who's in the same position as you. Besides, I've noticed he seems more together since he came back through the portal. I tell him this and he grins as far as his mouth will let him before telling me Jim found his missing piece, pointing proudly at the slab of metal in the back of his head.

There's no one on the ship when we reach it, so we clamber on quickly, noisily, and Doppler carries the Captain up to the steering wheel. I'm told that I did a good job and that I'll be in charge of manoeuvring this ship too now, which is a daunting responsibility, but I nod and accept silently. I take three steps at a time to the brig where the Captain's resting against a mast, Doctor at her side. BEN follows me, reassuring me and showering compliments to make me feel better about driving, and even though it doesn't work I smile at him and say thanks. He's really sweet, I've never met like a real proper live robot before, but I'll bet he has one of the biggest hearts out of all of them in the galaxy.

I take my place in front of the wheel, feeling the smooth wood under my fingers, and the weight of the task on my shoulders. I straighten up, determined, as BEN and the Captain guide me down and in the direction of the portal. I'm told we have minutes to escape before the entire place is blown sky-high.


	18. Chapter 18

There's Jim! And Dad, too. They're right in front of the portal, talking briefly about something as I lower the ship. I did it! I drove this friggin piece of junk, I really did! I grin ear-to-ear, waving excitedly at Jim who returns my smile. I'm so happy in spite of everything, but BEN reminds me we still have only minutes before we're all dead. Dad looks up and catches my eye, and I can see that something's shifted in him, so my smile doesn't budge. He nods at me, his lips tugging upwards. I land, triumphantly, cheering and high-fiving BEN, who then quickly turns to address the pirate and the cabin boy.

"Hurry people! We've got exactly two minutes and thirty four seconds 'til planet destruction!" The two on the ground glance at eachother, and as I crash sideways into the ground to let them hop on the Captain yells at me. I shrug apologetically, still smiling to myself, as the boys haul themselves onto the ship, Jim helping Father up as I pull us away.

"Take us out of here, metal-man!" Amelia commands BEN, who happily accepts, pushing two levers which I have never seen before in my entire life.

"Aye, Captain!" The ship lurches forward, and I hastily regain my control of the wheel, just missing a dangerously-close pillar of light and fire. Father runs up the stairs close to us.

"Cap'n! Ya dropped from the heavens in the nick of-"

"Save yer clap-track fer the judge, Silver!" she retorts, turning back to Doppler. I smile inwardly. Ohh he deserved that! Dad rubs his chin, smiling at first, but then looks down doubtfully. He's not really going to be locked up, we both know that. There's no way he'll let that happen, but it does mean leaving Jim and I behind. Speaking of Jim, he's here, and he's safe! He steps over to me, smiling, and wraps his arms around my waist, despite seeing it's absolutely vital I concentrate right now.

"DUDE I'M DRIVING A FREAKIN SHIP!" He laughs and I do too, keeping my eyes locked on the space ahead of us, though I can feel his gaze on my face. He kisses my cheek and strolls off again, but as he does something hits the top of the boat and I'm thrown into the wheel. A mast falls into one of the engines at the side. Darn it, we've lost a sail, and a big chunk of our power. BEN clicks at some kind of pad thingie, and turns to the Captain.

"Missile tail demobilized, Captain. Thrusters at only 30% of capacity!"

"Thirty-percent?" Doppler comes up from behind me, fear written across his eyes. "But that means..." he turns to Amelia, eyes wide, "we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time!"

Amelia looks frightened, as does I think everyone on here, and Jim leans over the side of the boat, looking back, thinking. What's he thinking?

"We gotta turn around!" Amelia, with new strength, leaps up beside me.

"What?"

"There's a portal back there, it can get us out of here!"

"Pardon me, Jim," Doppler starts, "but doesn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!"

"No, he's right! Jim's right!" I grin, understanding his idea. AND it cuts our travel time absolutely 100%! No more sitting around for us! Before I'm even ordered, I begin turning the ship right around, back towards the fiery mess we're trying to escape from. Jim runs to the broken engine, turning to Doppler to explain.

"I'm gonna change that! I'm gonna open a different door." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Dad checking out how things are gonna work, before running to help Jim piece together the engine and a board. I remember Jim telling me about his solar-surfing, and I'm guessing he's got something similar in mind. We're a while away from the portal, so he should have enough time. Despite this, Doppler is still confused, so turns to Amelia.

"Captain, really, I just d-don't see how this is possib-" but I'm still driving and I'm not turning back.

"Listen to the boy!" Father chimes in, loudly. BEN looks frantic beside me.

"One minute twenty-nine seconds 'til planet's destruction!"

"Thanks, BEN." I add, smiling. We're gonna make it out, no matter what. This is a shit place to die so I refuse to let us be blown up! I can see Dad helping Jim finally manage to assemble this board of his before they both lift it onto the side of the ship. Jim jumps onto it, then turns around to look at Dad.

"Ok, now no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal!" He looks afraid, and so does the cyborg. I try to think of something reassuring to say.

"GO KICK SOME BUTT, JIM!" I yell, punching the air with my fist and almost sending us straight into a flying metal chunk. Jim looks up, a smile creeping onto his frightened face, and I keep grinning to let him know he **can** do it and we **will** make it out of here. "I believe in you!"

"Fifty-eight seconds!" BEN calls as Jim shoots off the edge of the boat, away from the safety of the deck and into the chaos ahead of us.


	19. Chapter 19

Jim's board is fast, he speeds ahead of us metres and metres further by the second. Despite my seemingly flippant and excitable attitude, I'm growing increasingly more nervous. But Jim is incredible! He's like one with the board, flying this way and that, twisting into unbelievably difficult shapes and dodging everything that threatens to knock him off. I am so fascinated by watching him that I forget for a moment that I'm driving, and almost wish I could just lean over the edge to observe every move he makes. I think Jim is beautiful, I could stand staring at him forever, and I'm not one for mushy stuff I'm just being honest! Just picturing his face and remembering his touch is enough to push me forwards, I want to get out of here alive so badly just so that I'll know he's safe. But stuff is flying towards us, knocking the Legacy in all different directions and I'm struggling a lot. The Captain is yelling instructions from behind but I can hardly hear her. I want to ask if anyone can take over but I've chosen the worst of times to lose confidence. Come on, come on! You've done fine so far, you can make it now.

"Twenty-five seconds!" BEN's eyes are glowing bright red warning lights, but his scary notices are only making me more determined. I'm almost there, I can see the portal in front of us now. But oh God what now? Jim's engine is failing! The board is falling quickly down a slit in the volatile ground, and he can't get it back working with his foot like before. Dad's leaning over the edge, his face as terrified as I'd imagine Jim's was, who is now smashing around desperately trying to get his transport up and running again. No, no, come on, no! That's not allowed to happen, that's not **fair**! We're so damn close!

"SEVENTEEN SECONDS!" BEN's eyes are almost as wide as his head! And mine are growing every second, I've never felt so afraid in all my life. I want to close my eyes, shut out everything that's happening, accept the fate of everyone on this ship. Nooo, there's gotta be something we can do! COME ON JIM! Haul your arse back up here!

"Seven!" YES, Jim's back up! He's back up! HELL WE'RE SO OUT OF HERE! "Six!" He's in front of us now, lowering himself towards the portal. "Five!" How's he gonna find the right button though? There are thousands! "Four!" I suppose anywhere that's not about to blow up is fine, though. "Three!" Ahh, we're SO close! "Two!" Close your eyes, close your eyes!

The entire ship is thrown forwards, and I fly back into Doppler. But instead of mad fiery chaos in front of us is a beautiful starry view, and of course, the space port! I scream in delight, squeezing the Doctor in excitement before jumping up and down, still screaming like a mad person in front of the wheel. Jim's yelling as well, triumphant arms in the air. He swoops down to high-five Dad and throws me a huge smile. Morph transforms into fireworks.

"Didn't I say the lad had greatness in 'im?!" the cyborg cheers as Jim jumps off his board onto the deck and the giggly pink blob flies over to lick his cheek. Amelia and Doppler run to join them, and Dad stands at the side, smiling proudly. He looks up at me, and I return his expression, feeling absolutely blissful. The others congratulate Jim, patting him on the back and they all laugh together. Soon BEN comes to join in too, pulling Jim into one of the biggest hugs I've seen in my entire life! I'm tempted to go down and join in, but it's just as lovely up here observing. There's a gentle wind blowing through my hair and making my clothes billow a little. I've never been that great among lots of people, anyway, a trait I apparently received from my mother. Jim notices that Dad has disappeared from the deck and looks up from his hug with BEN for an explanation. I smile and point downwards.


	20. Chapter 20

It's really quiet and a little eerie down here, but I can hear the distant whispers and chuckles of Jim and Dad. They're standing by the ship's last longboat, and I can already guess what's going to happen. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, and hide behind one of the tall wooden pillars as they're talking. The hatch is open and the ropes have all been untied.

"Look atcha!" Dad chuckles, hand to his belly and I can see he's gonna cry soon. "Glowin' like a solar fire. You're somet'in' special, Jim. Yer gonna rattle the stars, you are!" Jim's eyes are welling up just as much as mine as the cyborg opens his arms and Jim walks into him for a hug. The air is warm and the stars are twinkling through the gap in the floor. Multiple sniffles come from the boys' direction, and I'm scared I'll join in too and they'll hear me too soon.

"Gotta bitta grease in this cyborg eye'a mine." Father coughs, before turning around. Jim looks up, tears dripping from his blue eyes. "Missy!" Dad's outburst makes me jump, especially because his tone is similar to the one he uses when he's about to lecture me. I wipe my eyes and slip into view, stumbling a little. "Didn't think y'were escapin' a good-bye that easy, did y'now?" I smile sadly at him.

"This isn't goodbye for real, right?" I scratch my head.

"Nev'r for you and I." Laughing, he nudges me gently in the arm, before stopping to look me in the eye for a few moments. "No matt'r what, you are and always have been the best girl I've ev'r known." I stare up at him, my eyes shimmering, then break out into a nervous smile. I walk into his tummy and he wraps his huge arms around my shaking back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Endless rivers of tears slide down my cheek, wetting my neck and t-shirt. I hear him sniffling above me, most likely embarrassed. When he pulls away he bends down to hold my chin between two fingers and kiss my forehead, making me splutter up even more salty water and snot. I laugh at myself as he straightens up and smiles, then wipe my wet and sticky face on my sleeve. Jim smiles at me, and Dad puts a hand on my back to push us together. I look up at the gorgeous boy in front of me. His blue eyes are wide and teary.

"Now, lad," Father starts talking from behind us, "I'm trustin' ya t'make sure she's safe." I turn around and we both look up at him. Jim puts an arm around my shoulder and looks me in the eye and says yes, of course he will. Beside us, Morph begins transforming into a splatter of tears, and Jim swiftly moves to catch the puddle in his hands.

"Oh, hey Morph, I'll see y'round. Ok?" He smiles and Morph sniffs.

"See ya round." The shape-shifter licks his face, and then mine, before resting on Dad's fingers, who stops and thinks for a few moments. He holds up his hand and says:

"Morphie?" the blob looks around at him, "I gotta job for ya. I need ya t'keep an eye on these... little pups." My smile grows and Jim beside me looks surprised. "W-will you do me that little favour?" Morph smiles and nods in agreement, then cuddles up to Dad's damp cheek before flitting back over to Jim. I help Father clamber into the longboat, whispering one last goodbye before turning back to Jim. "Oh! And one more t'ing." He reaches into his pocket. Gee, he's full of surprises! "That's for yer dear motha!" A handful of jewels and gold is launched up at Jim, who catches it in his hands. "To re-build t'at inn of hers!" He smiles, that big, mischievous smile of his and we watch as he falls further and further away from us.

"Stay outta trouble, y'old scallywag!" Jim calls after him, grinning.

"Ho-hay! Jimbo lad! When've I ever done otherwise?" Dad laughs a big hearty laugh, taking his hat off as the longboat takes him far, far away from us. That's not the last we'll be seeing of him! He never leaves me alone, I won't be able to get shot of him until the day I die, and for the first time ever I consider it a good thing. As he disappears into the sky, I look over at Jim who smiles warmly at me, before taking me into his arms for a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

That's it, then. I have no future plans whatsoever; I'm completely free to do as I please. Although it's a lovely feeling, it's exciting, it's making me feel a bit anxious too. I have no-one to travel with and nowhere to stay, no money or anything worth a helpful amount. By the looks of things, nobody on this ship had much luck with the treasure, apart from Jim who has that little stash in his pocket for his mother. I'm deep in thought as we walk back up to the deck together. He wraps his fingers around mine and asks me if I'm alright, and I say yes.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know." When I fully realise my situation I feel such a sharp pang in my chest I could swear it was physical. I have nothing at all, and suddenly I want to cry again. I've never felt so delicate, so vulnerable in my entire life. My emotions are on a rollercoaster of volatility and everything I feel is all mashed up, I can't figure out if I'm happy or sad. Jim squeezes my fingers, seemingly noticing my troubled expression and I look up at his deep, thoughtful face. I'm wrong, I realise. I'm not alone, and I haven't been since I got on this ship. I've had Jim beside me all along. I stop walking, suddenly smiling, my hand slipping from his and he seems confused for a minute. One of the biggest grins of my life breaks across my lips, and I'm laughing like I've just seen the funniest thing in the world. Well, laughing is contagious, right? So it's no surprise when Jim joins in with me until we're both in total hysterics over absolutely nothing. I fall into him and put my arms around his shoulders, my neck brushing against his and my nose breathing in his familiar scent.

"Come with us, then." I pull back to look at him, and I can tell he's being genuine. I smile sheepishly, my eyes flickering over him as I examine every feature of his face in detail. He's not smiling, but not frowning either, his eyes locked on mine while I tentatively brush a small strand of his hair behind his ear. I think he's expecting an answer, so I smile bigger and nod quickly, reaching back over him for another hug. He'll be so sick of holding me soon but I can hardly speak and I want him to know how much I adore him.

Our names are called from above, and so we pull back smiling before finishing the walk up to the deck.

We're greeted by more cheers and shouts as I run to hug Amelia, Doppler then BEN. Jim is close behind me, chatting away to the Captain and Doctor, who're clearly head over heels for eachother now, while BEN and I high-five eachother, congratulating ourselves on our awesome teamwork. The ship is getting closer to the port now, and I feel nervous about meeting Jim's mum. If I set a bad first impression and then she finds out I'm possibly gonna be with them for a while then she's not gonna be happy, but from what Jim's told me she sounds lovely. After a minute Amelia takes over on the wheel to dock us in gently, and Jim scuttles under the deck to the sleeping quarters to pick up his backpack while I waltz slowly down the wooden plank back onto the port. Light beams down onto my face, so I put a hand up to shield my eyes. This place is buzzing! People are everywhere, weaving themselves in and around the crowd, faces alive with happiness and optimism. I feel Jim's strong, but somehow still gentle, grip on my shoulder and turn around to face him. He looks adorable! His hair is all ruffled and his eyes are wide with anticipation, his bag slung over his shoulder and clothes baggy around his skinny frame. I smile and he does too, before kissing me quickly on the mouth then taking my hand and dragging me along behind him to find his mother. Grinning, I happily let him lead me.

Everything's fine, in fact everything's brilliant. Life is getting lovelier every minute, and I'm bursting with excitement for the future. At this rate, how could anything go wrong?

"ENEMY BREACH IN THE CONTROL ROOM. ALL PERSONS MUST BE EVACUATED FROM THE PORT IMMEDIATELY."

And here we go again...

* * *

To be continued? I hope that didn't make your eyes bleed too much. :3 I like writing but it's never been something I've wanted to share, I don't mind on here because it's anonymous so if I screw up it's fine. Congratulations if you finished the entire thing, I hadn't even managed to proof-read it, so I appreciate any grammatical criticism (or feedback of any sort) if you noticed something. Thank you!

PS: ANYONE GOT ANY NAME IDEAS FOR THIS GIRL?! I have nothing!


End file.
